


of coffees and many, many selfies

by sohnsonsun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, yeah its the most cliche bullshit ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: "Like what you see?""How long are you gonna take selfies for?"





	of coffees and many, many selfies

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for the one idiot who convinced me to start writing fics in the first place...... I hope you enjoy this as much as tea did, this tag is so dry why are there only 50+ fics
> 
> I apologise if any of them are ooc, don't roast me I'm trying out a new group and I'm not sure as to how to portay their dynamic

Jeonghan wasn't gonna lie, he thought his soulmate would be a complete fuckboy, judging by the words on his wrist. 

 

“ _ Like what you see?”  _

 

Like most eighteen year olds, when the words first appeared, Jeonghan had hoped for the best- that his soulmate would appear as soon as possible, so they could have a happy life together, all that bullshit. Like most eighteen year olds, Jeonghan had quickly found out that it wasn’t gonna just happen like that. Waiting often took years, and so he waited, until he no longer thought actively about finding his soulmate. It got tiring, and he was too lazy to be looking at every stranger, waiting for the phrase to come out of their mouth.  _ It wasn’t gonna happen that easily, _ he figured,  _ and I’m not gonna bother with it. Too much effort.  _

 

Years passed, and Jeonghan graduated from school and went to university without any clue when or where he’d meet his soulmate. He didn’t mind. It was satisfying just being Yoon Jeonghan, broke university student working part time at a coffee shop. Nothing particularly important ever happened; everything seemed routine, uncomplicated. 

 

That was, until that strange regular started showing up. Jeonghan overheard him telling Seungcheol that he just moved here, didn’t think much of it, and continued drying the coffee cups at the sink. The stranger finished his drink, before whipping out his phone, obviously taking a bunch of selfies, and leaving. 

 

He showed up the next day. And the next. And the day after. Each time, he took what seemed like a million selfies, and just… left. He never met anyone in the coffee shop, never studied or did work, just a 15 minute full-blown photoshoot before he left. 

 

Over the course of a month, this stranger- “Junhui”, or “Jun”, as Jeonghan had seen scribbled on his coffee cup, became a regular, ironically familiar yet strange. There was a betting pool on when Junhui’s phone would run out of storage for all his photos, only growing by the day. Jeonghan was itching to know more about this stranger, but always felt too awkward to ask.

  
  


“He’s taking really long today… I wonder why,” Seungcheol remarked as Jeonghan walked in, late for his shift yet again, still in the midst of tying his hair. 

 

“Who?” 

 

He simply cocked his head in the direction of Junhui’s table, and  _ oh.  _

 

Junhui was in a gorgeous black suit, perfect hair styled past the point of perfection, all dolled up. Despite this, he looked troubled, anxious even, as he would settle on a pose, take a few pictures, and then hurriedly delete them. 

 

“He’s been doing this for almost half an hour now.”

 

Jeonghan shrugged. “Not really our business.” 

 

“Guess so. Maybe check on him later, if he’s still here.”

 

Jeonghan waited for a good ten minutes, watching Junhui. It really was unusual to have an irritated, unconfident Jun sitting in their coffee shop, and he settled on talking to him after wiping the tables down, and continued watching Jun. 

 

That plan was thrown out the window, however, when Junhui looked up from his flurry of bad selfies, and noticed Jeonghan staring at him. 

 

“Like what you see?” A cheeky smirk weaseled it’s way into his face, along with a gently quirked eyebrow. 

 

_ “ _ Uhh…… how long are you gonna take selfies for?” Jeonghan found himself blurting, before internally face-planting.  _ Who says that to a customer, a complete stranger?  _

 

“Never mind… I just… forget I said anything.” Anxious Jun was back, hiding his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes, before reaching out to grab his coffee cup again. Jeonghan watched as his eyes slowly blinked open, focused, and then blew wide open in shock. “Oh.” 

 

“O-oh?” He repeated back, unsure why Jun would be shocked after looking at his hands. He seemed to be staring at his own wrists for a while, and Jeonghan purposely imitated the action, hoping to gain some answers from it. 

 

There it sat. 

 

“ _ Like what you see?” _

 

_ Oh, oh indeed.  _ When Jeonghan looked back up, he was greeted by a sweet, genuine grin, and a wrist that read, “ _ how long are you gonna take selfies for?” _

 

He held up his own wrist, and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson) if you want to talk to me, I'll always be there :)


End file.
